Second Chance
by x-V. i. r. g. o.-x
Summary: What if Suzaku could see her again? There is something on Euphie's mind that could not let her rest. After R2; SuzakuxEuphie one shot fluff; Read&Review please!


* * *

Characters not mine; they belong to Code Geass and their respective creators!

* * *

Second Chance

10:12 P.M.

Rain pattered against an agonized face while the silhouettes of the many people running past to and fro to escape from the rain danced in front of him. His usually curly, mangled hair had transformed to a form of damp straightness as it hung framing his pale face. He had laced his fingers together and placed them under his chin with a heavy and distinguished sigh. Emerald piercing eyes stared out as the bench he sat on had a melancholy call to his figure. No one knew who he was anymore; he had died already in everyone's eyes. Dead. How he wished it was true sometimes. If he could just see _her_ one last time… He shook his head as his phone rang. Reaching to the source of the ring within his pocket, he saw the name of "Unknown" on the caller I.D. Puzzled, he opened it, sat up straight and placed the phone to his ear. A female voice had responded immediately.

"Hello? Please come to the front of the carousel in fifteen minutes, Suzaku."

The boy froze. Someone had known his name. Before he could reply, a small laughter entered the receiver and the line went dead. He narrowed his eyes as the rain poured from the emotionless sky. If the sky was so emotionless, then why did it cry? He rose from the bench as the small droplets kept streaming down his entire form. His hair still hung loose; however, it was not that long. It had only gone halfway to his shoulders. It had been a year since he had killed his best friend, driving his own sword into his chest and taking his identity as compensation. He remembered how he cried through anger and grit teeth, how he took up his friend's mask and placed it upon him, unknowingly placing a heavy burden on his life the moment he did so. Why did he even cry when he died? _He_ was the one that deserved it for killing so many! _He_ was the liar, the traitor and the murderer! So why did Suzaku feel so sad? He knew him for a long time, but that was not a reason. He had no reason. So many that he had cared about and other innocents had died. Lelouch, Shirley, Rolo and…

Euphemia.

He had missed her so. He had to take up the identity of 'Zero' in order to live on. So much had happened. He started to walk towards the closed amusement park with thoughts of the innocent pink-haired Princess tantalized his mind. Taunting him. He couldn't protect her. It was his fault, not Lelouch's, that she had died. He blamed himself. He tugged at his trench coat to make it cover his face a smidge. He regretted not taking a hat. He dug into another pocket and pulled out his sunglasses, although it was not that sunny out. He placed them on and pushed them into place snugly. He nearly tripped over a water hose on his way. Distraught; those were his thoughts. Japan was now peaceful and free from Britannia. And though he hated to admit it, he knew that Lelouch's sacrifice was the reason. A little girl tugged at his trench coat, and as Suzaku peered down at her innocence, she gleamed with a smile.

"Excuse me, you seem a lot like Zero-sama!" she slurred, a slight blush coming to the young girl's face. She was about six at most. Suzaku smiled a bit and kneeled down to her level.

"That's really cool, then, isn't it?" he mused to her. She nodded and skipped away, slightly squealing. He stood back up as he saw her brown hair transform into the illusion of pink as she grew taller in the distance. He shook his head and placed four fingers to his forehead. He was dreaming. Strolling back on his course, he looked dead ahead.

'_I have to kill her. That girl on the phone. She cannot ruin the peace so many had died for,'_ he thought to himself. He was driven by anxiety now, as his pace quickened. He ignored the puddles on the way and gritted his teeth. That girl would be a nuisance.

He stopped in front of a dome; the place the Princess had started the massacre. The day Lelouch had started the massacre. He scoffed at it as a tear ran down his cheek. He clenched his fist tightly as he stared at the now abandoned dome.

'_E-Euphie!' _he cried in his mind. He shook away the dome and continued walking; his jade eyes gleamed with ambition as he started to find himself running. He skidded to a halt when he passed an elegant building. The building he had caught the falling angel. She had the sensitive eyes of a peacemaker, but the smile that spelled thief. She had stolen his heart the moment he had met her. Her pink hair was that made of pure sweetness, like that of cotton candy. He gritted his teeth as he fell to his knees, holding out his hands, readying to catch anything or anyone. He started to sob uncontrollably, repeating her name with every emotion in his heart. Sorrow. Angst. Despair. Hope. He smiled though his tears as the rain disguised the rivulets mercilessly streaming down his cheeks. He felt a cold touch on his neck as he kept glaring at the window, refusing to release his imaginary Princess in his hands. He turned around violently, to find nothing there. The touch was more than gentle and had the feeling of security within. He convinced himself that nothing was there in the first place. He heard a slight giggle and then the presence was gone. He shook his head three times before he continued his way.

Within five minutes, the amusement park's gates were in front of him, the light flickering with the dead of the short circuits the rain had caused. A sign was hung carelessly on the gates that read 'Closed' in elegant kanji. Suzaku took a deep inhale and took a few steps backwards, closed his eyes and readied his trench coat. He buttoned it up more and embarked on a dash, jumping over the gate with a front flip. He had landed on his feet the moment a tune started to play. The tune had that sense of security and gentleness the touch had had. One that played every note with love and harmony; as if the Gods created it themselves with their own instruments. There no words in it, and no words to describe how the string section corresponded with the wind. It flowed through his ears as he begged for it never to end. Indeed, his wish was granted for some reason. He walked past the rollercoaster, as it hung over him like a shadow, stalking its owner. He slightly shivered as the rain poured even more. He walked past many rides such as; the Teacups, the Whirlwinds and the Drop Tower. The carousel. No one was there and it had been twenty three minutes. He checked his wrist to see the time, only to realize that he had left his watch at the Black Knight's base earlier. He stared up at the grand clock and saw that it was 11:43 P.M. It had not just been 23 minutes, he had realized. He must have spent more time at the places that reminded him of _her_ that had distracted him. He stood erect and motionless as the seconds mercilessly ticked by.

He decided to leave. The woman on the phone must've realized her safety was in danger after she had revealed that she had knowledge that he was actually alive, and that the peace had been feinted.

'_Damn it,'_ he cursed in his thoughts. Would that woman have the guts to even tell anyone? He looked up in the rain as the drops kept dropping on his face. The rain taunted him. It fell from the sky. From the place _she_ resided. The tears were drowned with the water from the sky.

"The rain sure is lovely, isn't it?"

That voice! The woman on the phone! He rapidly turned around and fell to his knees at what he saw.

An angel. Dressed in a wonderful dress, one that had the appearance of swan feathers at the end. It had lovely sleeves that seemed like gloves, with the same swan features on it. Pink glowing hair was tied in a bun, with the rest of her hair falling gracefully to her back. It was soaked with the rain, for her bangs were messily pushed aside with the limpness making them stay in place. The eyes were that of a soul that had much to learn, yet much to give. She wore a rose choker as it shone in the dim light the amusement park had to offer. Gentle eyes. Secure and serene. Blue violet eyes that glittered. She had that same gentle smile, yet he refused it was her.

Euphemia.

Euphie.

The Princess that had died due to his best friend's murder to her.

Dead. She was dead. This was impossible. She smiled on, her hands behind her back as she held her own wrists. Suzaku trembled, stepping back slowly with his eyes narrow slits of green. His teeth were clenched with his unsteady hands as he stared at the girl before him.

"I just wanted to see you again," Euphie chimed, her eyes starting to water. She leaned in to him and looked at the sky.

"Lelouch isn't there at the moment," she started to choke, "And I want you to know it was an accident," she concluded, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Suzaku stared, still bewilderedly at the specter in front of him. Euphemia started to walk towards the shocked Japanese, her arms held out in a welcoming hug gesture. He backed up more, until his back was against the clock tower. The rain kept pouring more than ever. 11:45 P.M. Euphemia smiled and grabbed for his hand. It was ice cold, and not the warm he had expected. She gave him a sad smile as she made his hand find her heart. As she placed the hand on top of the place her heart should be, Suzaku's eyes dilated to no end.

'_There's no heartbeat…' _he told himself, in utter awe of the feeling he had. Euphemia sneezed and apologized, wiping her nose in the same innocent manner she would usually demonstrate.

"Aha-!" Suzaku snapped. He hastily took off his trench coat and wrung it a few times, then placed it around Euphemia's shoulders in a comforting way. Euphemia smiled at him and slightly giggled. She then reached up and took off his sun glasses, folding them and handing them to him. He slowly reached for them and snatched them away. Euphie jumped back a bit at the sudden reaction.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked; a hint of worry in her voice. Suzaku started to realize that this was not a dream. If it was, then, why was the rain still pouring on top of him; making him feel the drops? Why could he _feel_ her hand? He started to smile back as his eyes started to go cloudy, his body went limp. He hit the ground on his knees again.

"Euphemia! Oh, Euphie! Euphie!"

he sobbed, choking in between her name. He grabbed both her freezing hands and clutched them tight, merging them into one on top of the other, as he grasped tighter. The tears ran down his cheeks mercilessly as the pain and sorrow replayed themselves to the day she was shot; as his head hung loose. His shoulders shook violently as he bawled over the Princess. His eyes were shut extremely tight as he never released her hands. Euphemia's eyes drooped as she bent down to meet his level, taking one hand from his grasp and lifting his chin so she could see his face. She smiled sadly as a tear streamed down her own face like a crystal shooting star. The trench coat slipped off her to the ground as she brought him into a warm embrace, caressing his moist hair and damp shirt, rubbing her hand up and down it. Her head rested upon his shoulder as his head dug into hers. He would not stop sobbing. He hugged her immediately and tightly, as if the entire world were in his hands. In a way, it was true. She was his world. The two were kneeling in the puddles in between the carousel and the clock tower, the lights still flickering.

"Its okay; Suzaku! It's really okay!" she semi-sobbed, her voice cracking in between words. She pulled them apart from their hug and rested her hands in balls of fist on his shoulders. Her gleaming blue violet eyes pierced into his green tear-worn ones. She smiled again and shook her head as she looked at the clock tower.

11:53 P.M.

She nodded to herself as she began to speak,

"I just wanted to see you again," she cried.

"Me too! More than you know, Euphie!" he replied in a shrill voice.

"I think I do."

"Please, stay here with me then! Don't leave me again!"

"I'll stay here, I promise!" she reassured him, hugging him again. Suzaku stared at her and tried to choke out his next question.

"How was your death an accident? Lelouch shot you without remorse!" he argued, his brows narrowed as the rain disguised his tears.

"It was an accident, and that's all I can explain! Please, trust me!" she cried back, her voice confident in her short explanation. Her eyes started to beam with her unshakable faith, something that said she would not be fazed by anything else. Before Suzaku could retort, Euphie was one step ahead.

"And Shirley's death was not caused by him at all!" she scoffed out, crossing her arms. Suzaku just stared with a small firm line on his mouth and open eyes.

'_Shirley's death…wasn't his fault?'_ he repeated in his thoughts. Euphie sat criss-crossed as the rain continued to dump down on her and the boy she had missed so much. She peered at the clock again.

11:55 P.M.

She sat up, and offered a hand to the brunette, a smile replacing her frown in an instant. Her eyes closed in compliment to it. Suzaku took the hand and stood up, staring down at the pink haired angel. She chuckled to herself.

"You always over-analyze things, and you always look so serious!" she laughed out. His facial expression changed to that of one he hadn't done in a long time; embarrassment.

"H-hey! Is it really _my_ fault?" he mocked in response. Although to him, it wasn't really mocking her at all. She smiled and held a fist to her mouth, still slightly laughing.

"You're so funny, my knight!" she said with soft eyes, shining in the flickering light along with the help of the moon. She was a true angel. She caressed his hands within her own after a brief pause of giggling. She smiled yet again and brought his hands to her cheek. She nudged against his hands as she slightly blushed. They were so warm despite the rain. A streak of lightning lit up the sky as the Princess stood silent. Suzaku kept his eyes glued upon her, intently staring.

11:56 P.M.

Euphie shot her attention to the clock tower and glared with her ever so serene eyes. She had explained the two statements she had wanted to. She smiled as her eyes glistened; her breathing steady and calm.

"Lelouch is not up there with me or in hell, but he visits me sometimes," she cooed, bringing Suzaku into another warm hug, "you didn't have to lie to me about peace. You should have forgotten me."

He pushed her away and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly, his eyes shaking.

"F-forget you?!"

he screamed, his voice echoing through the amusement park. Euphie looked away as the rain disguised Suzaku's tears.

11:58 P.M.

Her face returned to being cheery as she seized his hand and dragged him to the carousel, laughing all the short way. She jumped eagerly on a unicorn and motioned for Suzaku to ride on the tiger next to her. He shrugged and gave in, suiting himself on the fake animal. Almost immediately, the ride started, making the brunette jump slightly. _'How…?'_ thought Suzaku. Euphie giggled as the ride made her hair blow in the wind, the pink dancing within shelter of the rain.

11:59 P.M.

"Do you believe in magic? Or miracles?" Euphie questioned, leaning upon the unicorn's mane. Suzaku looked at her bewilderedly, and turned his glance into a warm smile.

"What about forgiveness?" she asked with determination clear in her voice. Her pure blue violet eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and sternness. Suzaku's mouth slightly opened as he tried to find the answer. The carousel kept turning; as if running on magic. He found no answer, even if he now knew it in his heart. Yes. To all the questions; yes. He closed his eyes as he breathed in. It wasn't a dream. His head turned sharply as Euphie whispered

"I love you, Suzaku."

The brunette's eyes widened as he watched his Princess turn a ghastly white.

12:00 A.M.

Euphemia giggled as she started to fade away into dust, a hand held out to her that belonged to a certain lavender-eyed, licorice colored haired boy. She grabbed onto the hand of her brother. The crystals blowing away into the rain as they both disappeared. Suzaku jumped off his Tiger and reached to the unicorn beside him. She couldn't go! Not now! As he grabbed the air, it was far too late. He clenched his fists as the carousel stopped. He walked out into the pouring rain and looked to the midnight skies, a tear going down his face. However, he smiled. He placed on his sunglasses as the rain pattered against them. He reached for his coat and placed it around him, being the same motionless and shady figure he was before. His emerald eyes stared at the moon as her giggle echoed. He smiled once more.

"Thank you, Euphie. I love you too,"

he whispered.

12:01 A.M.

He sighed and stared deep into the night sky; a smiled still on his face. His heart was no longer burdened as he started to walk to the Black Knight's base, his only home. He lay back on his chair and closed his eyes, not bothering to take off his damp clothes. His brunette hair dripped onto the pillow as he started to sleep with a smile for the first time in a long time. As he drifted off, a pale hand touched his forehead, and then disappeared.

Giggling was heard as the door shut, the last image being of cotton-candy pink hair.

* * *

First fanfic/oneshot….don't flame D: Please review :]


End file.
